Atlantis, Plato, and Winchester Logic
by WanderingAnariel
Summary: A random car conversation that the boys have. ONESHOT, slight spoilers for a few episodes from season two.


1**Disclaimer**::looks around and sighs:: Nope still don't own them. You'll have to talk to the CW and Eric Kripke for that.

A/N: Be forewarned this isn't beta'd as I sorta don't have anyone currently willing to wade through my stories. Having said that this story sorta came to me one night while talking to my roommate. We were watching the History Channel (I don't own that either!) and well she's a sam (mostly) and I'm a dean (mostly) and the boys have to talk about something while they are in the car, so this is my pathetic albeit fun attempt at humor. Reviews are truly better than peanut M and M's (I know blasphemy) so love and constructive criticism are always welcome

Atlantis, Plato, and Winchester Logic.

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

Sam looked over at Dean again. Dean had been sitting there "contemplating" for the last hour and a half. Never a good sign. Whenever that happened Dean normally had something bad to say, or incredibly stupid, but normally bad. _"I don't think I can do this anymore." _Bad. _" I should be dead, it wasn't natural." _Yet again, bad. _"Dad said if I can't save you, I am supposed to kill you." _Really bad. _"That pancake at the last diner, it looked like Bon Scott."_ Stupid, especially since he spent two or so hours thinking about it. Sam opened his mouth to say something to stop the contemplation, but was cut off by Dean.

"I've decided I have a new role model and hero."

"What brought this on Dean? And dare I ask who?" Sam smirked to himself. This was definitely on the track of incredibly stupid.

"Plato."

"Plato?" Sam asked incredulously. " As in Shadows on the cave walls, Plato?"

Dean looks at Sam with confusion. "Uh yeah, I guess. . . . Did I read the cliff notes about that one?"

"No, I told you about it so you could pass the test. You wanted to wait for the movie."

" Oh yeah. . . You explained it well enough. Made an 'A' on that test."

"Yeah your teacher thought you cheated. So Plato, cause you want to be brainy and contemplative like him?" Sam asked with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Nope. Cause of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? What the hell man? What does Atlantis have to do with your hero worship of Plato?"

"Think about it Sammy-boy. How many people believe Atlantis existed?"

"Most, I guess."

"Exactly"

"So you want to write history?" This was quite a shock to Sam, and he was still trying to make the connection of why in the world Dean thought Plato was the greatest.

"Hell no! That's dumb. Nobody would want to read my history. I was thinking about it while we were watching the History Channel last night."

"Yeah. . . the search for Atlantis thing. You fell asleep somewhere in the middle... I remember."

"Yeah well, I got the sudden image of Plato looking down on us all and laughing."

"Disturbing. Again. Why?" Sam asked, again trying to make a connection and failing miserably.

"Cause you know he was thinking '_Hmm... well the histories aren't selling well at all, and morally and ethically I can't sell all the philosophical crap I spew... I know! I'll try my hand at fiction. Let's see, an ancient race sounds good. Throw in some moral... which one... AHA! Tried and true, 'get to cocky and the gods will smite you.' Let's see, Fire and brimstone? No... Hebrew God already took that... Plague? Nope. Hebrew God got that one too... Damn, that Hebrew God is good... Earthquake and flood! Yes! Yes! Send it to the ocean floor. An Island called Atlantis! I'll do it!' _And so Plato wrote this amazing fictional story and modern men come along and are like '_Hey! Plato wrote about this island, he was an historian, it must be true! Let's find it!'_"

Sam blinked. "Wow..."

Dean smiles brilliantly. "I know! It's like Plato's sitting their laughing his ass off cause we bought into a bullshitted story he wrote on a whim. Greatest con in the history of the world."

Sam shakes his head. "Dean, you have way to much time on your hands."

"You have to admit it's brilliant!"

"Yeah, it is. Now that you mention it... I can see Plato and God now _'Damn, Plato... I can't get half the population to believe I'm real, and you pull some story out of your ass and the entire world thinks it's real. Want to handle my P.R?'_"

They both laugh hysterically.

Dean wipes a tear. "Dude, we seriously need more sleep..."

"No Dean, you need more sleep. I don't spend my time thinking about how great a con artist Plato was."

"Hey, Dude, Plato was freaking genius at it's best! To pull a con like that? Makes the bullshit I've told child's play! I can only hope to aspire to such greatness." Dean states and he dreamily gazes out the front windshield.

"Dean, I say this in the most loving and nicest way possible. You are utterly and completely hopeless. But at least the car trips are interesting."


End file.
